Voy a recuperarte
by Lu Hyuga
Summary: Tuvieron que pasar 20 años y una confesión de Hanabi para que Naruto se enterara de lo que Hinata siente por él... Pero hay un problema, la ojiperla tiene dueño y esta a punto de casarse...
1. Chapter 1

Voy a recuperarte...

Capitulo 1

Pov Naruto

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze tengo 20 años, soy hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, tengo dos hermanos; uno menor y uno mayor. El menor se llama Konohamaru, no es de sangre; no es ni Namikaze ni Uzumaki, pero Sarutobi-Obaachan estaba muy enfermo y sabía que ya no podría ver a su único nieto crecer; como mi padre era de su máxima confianza decidió darle al pequeño Konohamaru y velar por su futuro. Mi hermano mayor es Menma; tiene 29 años y el si es hermano de sangre, suelo pelear demasiado con él ya que no acepta mucho la idea de adoptar niños extraños según él. Konoha es muy tierno y gracioso y lo quiere demasiado a Menma; pero esté no le hace ni caso, es ese típico hermano mayor que todos creen que te odia pero en realidad si llegar a pasarte algo estaría como imán pegado al acero. Volviendo a mí, estoy con mis estudios de Abogacía junto con mi mejor amigo Sasuke "Teme" Uchiha y mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke es de esos mejores amigos que si te tienen que dejar tirado en una zanja durante 9 años para salvarse, claramente que no lo haría; llevamos un vínculo muy grande y es irrompible. Él es el deseado de todas, morocho, alto, ojos color ónix, pelo revuelto, cara de niño bonito básicamente. Sasuke no es de esos que se aprovechan de sus apellidos y virtudes físicas para conquistar alguna chica, es más hasta podría jurar que el teme no tuvo jamás una novia.

Sakura es el amor de mi vida, estuve unos 10 años intentando que me vea, aunque sea 20 segundos de su vida; y no, ella solo mira a Sasuke; eso lo convierte en mi rival, no puede ser que Sakura lo mire a él y a mí no… Sakura es la deseada por muchos chicos, al igual que Sasuke, aunque este último es más deseado aún. Lee, Kiba, yo, y unos 20 jóvenes más buscamos que nos mire, pero no hay caso; Sakura solo mira a Sasuke. Ella no es muy alta ni muy baja, estatura media; es de pelo rosa, ojos jades y carita bonita.

Los 3 nos conocemos hace 18 años, nuestras familias (Haruno, Uchiha y Namikaze) se conocen de toda la vida; y eso explica el por qué somos tan unidos. A parte de nuestro grupo hay varios más, casualmente en todos hay dos chicos y una chica. Llevamos juntos durante los 12 años de academia. En total el grupo es de 12, en ellos estamos: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto (yo claramente), Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Siempre fuimos unidos y jamás fuimos capaces de separarnos más de un fin de semana. Y si nos separábamos era porque nos juntábamos en nuestro trio de mejores amigos.

A lo largo de los años han pasado cosas raras, como que Ino se enamoró de un tal Sai, un chico morocho, bastante raro la verdad, alto, pálido, ojos ónix. Kiba y Lee fueron rechazados unas 32 veces contadas por Sakura. Shino intento acercarse a Hinata y fue alejado como un bicho por su primo Neji. Shikamaru anda en algo con alguna chica que desconocemos ya que es de otra aldea, Chouji anda en lo mismo; Tenten y Neji están de novios. Sasuke y Sakura pareciera que andan en algo a escondidas de todos y yo solo. Eso de yo solo no es tan raro, pero es así.

Todo era bastante normal, a pesar de lo mencionado anteriormente, hasta un fin de semana, más precisamente la fecha de mi cumpleaños número 18. Como cumplía la mayoría de edad para poder salir decidí festejarlo; mi madre estaba un poco en desacuerdo pero termino cediendo siendo extorsionada por mis amigos claramente.

Flash Back de esa noche

Eres imbécil o que te pasa Naruto – gritaba Kiba medio ebrio

¿Qué dices? – grite enfurecido

K-Kiba-kun tran-tranquilo – decía Hinata intentando calmar a su amigo – N-no t-tienes q-que enojarte

Claro que tengo que enojarme Hinata – seguía gritando – este chico no se da cuenta de lo que… - fue callado por un beso, si un beso; y de Hinata. Por un momento sentí como mi sangre ardía por dentro, ardía demasiado, quede con la boca abierta unos segundos hasta que gracias a dios se separaron porque estoy seguro de que iba a cometer una locura – H-hinata…- murmuro solo auditable para nosotros 3 - ¿Por… qué?

L-lo s-siento k-kiba-kun – lo próximo que hizo la ojiperla fue salir corriendo como nunca y yo detrás de ella

S-Shino explícame que ha pasado – dijo un traumado Kiba - ¿Por qué Hinata hizo eso?

Porque eres tan tonto y torpe, que casi dices si mayor secreto baka – contesto sin ganas Shino que se encontraba preocupado por su amiga de infancia – espero que esté bien…

Con Hinata y Naruto

Hinata – grite – ¿Dónde estás? – mire a todos lados y volví a gritar – Por favor, quiero hablar, solo eso – luego de unos segundos en silencio puede escuchar un sollozo, no dude un segundo y salí corriendo; sabía que era Hinata, que estaba triste, enojada o confundida quizás, que quería estar sola; pero no podía algo me decía que ella me necesitaba, que como su amigo tenía que permanecer a su lado… - Hinata… - la abrace por la espalda – no llores…

N-naruto-kun – murmuro - ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? – seguía sollozando

Mm, digamos que no me gusta verte llorar – le di un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas - ¿Estás bien?... A caso no querías que Kiba dijera que ustedes dos… - alto ahí, ni lo digas Namikaze, ellos no están juntos. Claro que no

¿Qué n-nosotros dos qué? – me miro confundida ya sin rastro de alguna lagrima

Qué ustedes dos están juntos – dije tragándome por completo el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta de solo imaginarla con el perruno

C-claro que no – sonrió sutilmente - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Lo has besado – la mire seria, Hinata no era de esas chicas que besaban a alguien porque si y ya, o ¿Si?

Y que tiene que ver eso Naruto – me miro con inocencia, Hinata no era tonta, estoy seguro de que sabía que por dentro moría lentamente por los celos que eso me provoco

Digo, tú no eres de esas que anda besando a cualquiera que se le cruce – respire hondo y seguí – bueno no es que Kiba sea cualquiera, lo conoces pero…

No, no estoy con Kiba, iba a decir algo personal mío – miro aún lado – y besarlo fue la única solución que se me ocurrió

Ah, claro – intente ser lo menos cortado, seco, frío posible – y que tan tuyo podría ser para que le hayas tenido que besar

Demasiado mío – se rió sutilmente - ¿A caso estás celoso?

¡JA! – Dije en tono sarcástico - ¿YO? ¿Celoso? – Me señale con un dedo – imposible Hinata, ¿Debería estarlo?

No, hasta donde yo sé, no deberías estarlo Naruto-kun – volvió a sonreírme, estaba a punto de perder un juicio; uno muy grande, uno que podría desatar la tercera guerra mundial entre dos empresas grandes – Por qué me has seguido; deberías estar en tu fiesta, no hablando conmigo Naruto-kun

No soy tan desalmado Hinata – la mire a los ojos y que gran error – no podía estar allí sabiendo que estabas mal – comencé a sentir que mis manos sudaban frío y un largo escalofrió en mi espalda

Sé que no eres un desalmado Naruto – sonrió y sonrojo un poco – sé que tus amigos y amigas son muy importantes para ti, pero está es tu fiesta; no tienes que andar detrás de nadie – vi cómo se levantaba y estiraba su mano para levantarme – gracias de todas formas

Tome su mano y me levante, pude sentir como claramente su mano era cálida y suave, Hinata era una chica sensacional, de muy buenos sentimientos y lo mejor de todo, sin dueño

Vamos a la fiesta Hinata-chan – sonreí al ver su rostro rojo – oye, hace mucho no haces eso – me acerque a su rostro

¿El qué? – susurro aún más roja al ver que yo me acercaba

Estás roja hasta las orejas – reí divertido mientras ella daba pasas hacía atrás – acaso me tienes miedo – ella retrocedía un paso y yo avanzaba dos  
C-claro q-que n-no N-naruto – decía casi indescifrablemente mientras daba más pasos hacia atrás, hasta que un árbol la detuvo – Ay…

Apoye mis manos a un lado de su cara sobre el árbol en el cual quedo encerrada, podría jurar que estaba en el mejor momento de mi cumpleaños la verdad, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca, tome coraje y fui acortando el espacio que quedaba entre mi boca y la suya; mi mente me pedía que frenara, era Hinata; una gran amiga, no la chica que me gustaba; Sakura debería estar en ese lugar no ella; cuando mis labios estuvieron a punto de pegarse definitivamente a los de Hinata, ella me freno y alejo un poco - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sin entender

Está mal esto… - susurro – tenemos que irnos al salón de nuevo Naruto… - su voz ya no era la tierna y linda de siempre, no; estaba seria

Yo creí que… - mire su boca y luego sus ojos –

Creíste mal Naruto – se incorporó bien y vi como caminaba para alejarse

Entonces si estas con Kiba – dije lo bastante fuerte como para que se dé la vuelta y me mirara

No, no lo estoy; tú estás ebrio y no me dejaría besar nunca por alguien en estas condiciones – volvió a voltearse y corrió lejos de ese lugar

Hi… Hinata… - me quede como tonto mirando por donde se había ido

Fin flash back

Habían pasado ya casi 2 años desde lo ocurrido con Hinata, claro que no estaba ebrio, estaba lucido iba a besarla; lo recuerdo todo perfectamente; pero no sé porque no quiso hacerlo; era un simple beso supongo yo; ella había besado a Kiba y no entendía mis sentimientos; ahora los entiendo… Hinata gustaba de mí; sus sentimientos hacia mi persona eran tan reales como la belleza de mi madre y no lo supe ver en 18 años, lo adivine porque su hermana menor, Hanabi, que es novia de Konohamaru me lo dijo no hace mucho; pero ya era tarde Hinata ya tenía dueño; y eso me dolía, me dolía mucho; porque era un tal Toneri Otsutsuki su dueño…


	2. Capítulo 2

p class="MsoNormal"Capítulo 2/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata había pasado toda su vida creyendo que podría continuar a pesar de ese pasado, de ese día, de esa noche; dio millones de vueltas al asunto hasta que dijo basta. Ella misma salió adelante si nadie que la estorbara, cambio tanto física, mental y emocionalmente; ya no era la misma Hinata. Había cambiado y eso ya se demostraba cuando hablaba frente a un desconocido, no tartamudeaba; fue lo último que logro; poder hablar sin ese tartamudeo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto; se sentía feliz, diferente pero por sobre todas las cosas feliz; había olvidado a ese rubio de ojos azules, pensar que perdió unos 20 largos años de su vida por amarlo a él, pero ya estaba ese tema; ella era feliz, con su novio Otsutsuki Toneri; ¿Qué podía salir mal? Estaba a punto de casarse, faltaban unos largos meses; 5 para ser exactos. Pero como toda mujer, ya tenía todo listo; solo faltaba esperar esos meses y acomodar lo que era catering y los últimos detalles de su vestido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por otro lado estaba Naruto, recostado en su cama, sin poder pegar un ojo; no creía nada de lo que Hanabi le había dicho la conversación que habían tenido esa tarde lo había dejado dado vuelta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Flash Back /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Yo que tú lo pensaría cuñi, mira que mi hermana esta por casarse – decía Hanabi divirtiéndose, al ver la cara del rubio/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Hinata? – Pensó un segundo - ¿Con quién?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Con un tal – dio vuelta con su mirada – Toneri Otsutsuki – hizo una pausa y lo miro sonriendo – creo /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Como que creo, va a ser tu cuñado y me decís "Creo" – el rubio hiperactivo estaba nervioso, se lo podía ver; él quería mucho a Hinata y no se creía ese cuento de que iba a casarse /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Que pasa, rubio de ojos azules, ¿Te quitaron a la enamorada? – Dijo entre risas Hanabi – tranquilo, la superaras /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Enamorada? – La miro sin entender de lo que se refería - ¿Qué enamorada? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pues, ¿Mi hermana? – Torció su cabeza alzando una ceja – Espera, ¿No sabes lo que mi hermana siente o bueno sentía por ti?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hinata no siente nada por mi Hanabi – Protesto el rubio /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pues claro, está por casarse, pero ella te amaba, se preocupaba mucho por ti – revoloteo los ojos por la sala de estar y miro al rubio – fuiste un tonto al no darte cuenta de lo que Hina sentía por ti… Es más, creo que perdió su tiempo /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hanabi, no entiendo de lo que hablas… /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No entiende el que no quiere. Y tú no quieres aceptar que eres un rubio hueco bueno para nada que perdió el amor de mi hermana – tomo aire y camino hacía la puerta – ojala y te des cuenta de lo que te digo Naruto, y que cuando te des cuenta; mi hermana no tenga 20 hijos con Toneri – Negó con su cabeza y se salió de la casa /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hermano, Hanabi tiene razón; eres un tonto – Replico Konohamaru a su novia – Yo que tú corro donde Hinata-sama y le pido perdón de rodillas – alzo sus hombros y se fue tras la novia /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Fin flash back/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata… - murmuro – mañana voy a ir a tu casa, y me vas a sacar todas estas dudas…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Al día siguiente/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Buen día mamá – Saludo a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo dormiste?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? – corrió hacía el rubio para verificar que este bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí mamá – miro a un lado molesto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Seguro? – Insistió la Uzumaki tocando el rostro de su hijo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí mamá – Seguía con su ceño fruncido mirándola – tengo que ir a hablar con Hinata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Hinata? – La miro confundido - ¿Paso algo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí, pasaron muchas cosas – suspiro y miro la cocina al completo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Qué cosas hijo? – Pregunto aún más confundida – ¿Está bien Hinata?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí, está bien, pero a punto de cometer una locura según mi pensamiento, vuelvo para almorzar – dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre – adiós/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adiós hijo – suspiro resignada y fue a limpiar su casa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"En la casa Hyuga /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pov Naruto/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Podía sentir como me ardía la sangre, Hinata casarse jamás, sobre mi cadáver, pero me lo tenía que decir ella…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Golpee la puerta tan fuerte como pude hasta que sentí que la abrían – Hola, se encuentra Hinata – pregunte sin mirar quien me atendía/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí, hola Naruto – me miro con una ceja alzada - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh, Hinata – sonreí muy tontamente – pues quería hacerte una pregunta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dime – dijo tajante/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Estás por casarte? – pregunte sin filtro, tirándome a una pileta que por su cara, estaba vacía y no se limpiaba hace mucho tiempo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Perdona que no te haya invitado, pasa que vamos a hacer algo más íntimo y…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tuve que hacer que frenara, era mucha información; se iba a casar… Enamorada de mí y pensaba casarse con otro… ¿Cómo? Hinata no era así…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto con tono preocupada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"N-no – la mire a los ojos – tengo otra pregunta Hinata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí, dime – volvió a responder tajante/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tú… ¿Estuviste enamorada de mí? – pregunte nuevamente sin filtro, si eso era así, estaría todo decidido para mi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo… - iba a responder cuando sentí una asquerosa voz diciendo "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hola amor" /emen mi espalda – hola amor – pude ver cómo ella iba a sus brazos y como sus labios se unían, me quede de espaldas para no verlos - ¿Qué hacías? Creí que pasarías más tarde…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A caso ¿Me estás engañando? – pregunto sobrador/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claro que no, tonto – rió y se echó a sus brazos, en mi cara – solo que no te esperaba/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo, voy a irme Hinata – dije asqueado por la situación/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh, claro Naruto; gracias por venir a felicitarme por mi pronto casamiento/p  
p class="MsoNormal"De nada – tome aire y la mire, resople y comencé a caminar hacía la salida de la mansión Hyuga, podía sentir como se reían, decidí volver. Decir la verdad – No vine a felicitarte como tú dices Hinata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Qué? – Se escuchó la voz de Toneri, no era ese de baboso enamorado, estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando a su prometida – A que vino este chico cariño/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vine a preguntarle algo del pasado – desafié al peliblanco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y si es del pasado, ¿Por qué ahora? – retruco él/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Porque si bien son cosas del pasado, me entre hace pocos días de lo que Hinata sentía por mí – podía asegurar de que me encontraba sonrojado al mejor estilo Hinata cuando yo estaba frente a ella/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cariño… ¿Qué sentías por él? – pregunto sin filtro, sin vueltas y bastante directo la verdad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pues… - vi como sufría estando en esa situación; vaya tonto soy. Como si fuera a decirle que me amaba en un pasado – Era un muy buen amigo, será capaz de pelear con quien fuera con tal de ayudar a un ser querido lo apreciaba y apreció mucho por su personalidad; solo eso, respeto y cariño porspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancómo era con su entorno – sonrió de medio lado dirigiendo su mirada al piso – ya sabes lo que sentía por ti, ahora. No vuelvas a molestarme Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Yo molestarte? A lo mejor no te animas a decirle que me amabas; que era demasiado importante para ti – dije ya un poco cansado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Porque le confesaría a mi futuro marido que en mi pasado ame a un amigo. Toneri no tiene por qué aguantar estas tonterías de niños Naruto vete ya de una buena vez, no te necesito en mi vida – vi como sus lágrimas molestaban en su rostro, pero esta batalla la ganaba yo por lo que fuera/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oye, a mí no me interesa si fuiste alguien importante para mi novia, eres un estorbo en este momento y la estás lastimando con ese pasado horrible que seguro tuvo por tu culpa - me acuso el peliblanco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tu que te metes, estoy hablando con ella no contigo, estás de más en este momento – apunte a Toneri con uno de mis dedos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata, ¿Quién está de más? – pregunto alzando una ceja mirándome/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Toneri, entiéndeme quiero terminar de hablar con Naruto así esto no vuelve a pasar; luego iremos a ver cómo va el vestido me dijeron que faltaba poco para ya tenerlo – sonrió a su chico ignorándome otra vez/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Está bien cariño, solo dime si vuelve a hacerte sufrir que la pagara muy cara – dio un beso a Hinata en su boca y se fue caminando dejándonos solos, al fin/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bien, ¿Qué necesitabas decirme? – preguntó ya sin ganas de hablar conmigo por lo que decía su rostro/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dime la verdad, solo quiero eso; Hanabi me di… - metí la pata/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Qué? – me miró con más despreció que hace pocos segundos - ¿Quién?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ha-Hanabi-chan je… Oye no le digas que la nombre me va a ma… - me interrumpió siendo toda una bola ardida en fuego que desprendía humo por todos los poros/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Qué te dijo Hanabi Naruto, mi paciencia está acabando con ustedes dos; ¿Por qué se meten en mi vida? A caso les pido algo… Claro que no, basta de andar opinando por lo que me pasa a mí ni tú ni Hanabi tienen derecho a meterse – Sí, si Hinata me gustaba cuando era una bola de ternura, ni les cuento cuando era una furia; le sentaba bien el "Chica superada"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Qué tú me habías amado mucho en el pasado… - sonreí buscando que su enojo pasara un poco… Sí me gustaba la Hinata enojada pero se veía más linda cuando le sonreía a Toneri…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Cuándo? – Preguntó mirándome fijo a los ojos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En el pasado – respondí casi en un murmuro/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bueno, ya no te amo más Naruto, si sentía mucho por ti, pero eso ya acabo quiero hacer mi vida con Toneri. No creas todo lo que mi hermana dice – tomó aire y dio vueltas con su mirada – a ella le cae mal Toneri y no quiere que me case con él ¿Entiendes?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por eso me dijo que tú me amabas… - Sí, fui un tonto, la interrumpí, la hice llorar y tras de eso; fui usado por una mocosa…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí Naruto… Yo ya no siento nada por ti y si lo sintiera no cambiaría nada, me voy a casar con Toneri porqué lo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pov Hinata /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fue en ese momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¿Qué le pasa?, solo podía preguntarme eso. Naruto me estaba besando, me besó en el momento que iba a decir que amo a Toneri… Sabe que es mentira, sabe que es imposible; sus labios son muy tiernos y no los cambiaría por nada… Esta vez no está ebrio, está lucido… Y me está besando. Tendría que ser un sueño, yo diciendo "Voy a olvidarlo" y él apareciendo como si nada reprochándome los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pov Naruto /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por primera vez sentía sus labios, después del rechazo de aquella vez. Hinata es mi chica y no voy a dejar que ningún peliblanco me la robe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pov narrador/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No – pudo decir la ojiperla posando sus manos sobre el pecho del ojiazul – está mal esto…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No Hinata, no está mal – tomo las manos de la azabache y las paso por su cuello – tú me sigues amando y yo por fin quite la venda de mis ojos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me estoy por casar Naruto – miro a los ojos del rubio y negó con la cabeza – no podemos hacer esto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sí, si podemos – volvió a insistir el rubio/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No Naruto, aléjate – bajo sus manos del cuello del chico – tú eras el amor de mi vida, lo admito pero ya no; yo quiero, apreció y respeto mucho a Toneri; voy a casarme con él/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No digo yo Hinata, no voy a permitir que ese canoso de ojitos celestes me quite tu sonrisa – frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de la ojiperla – Por favor Hinata… Piénsalo – susurro él pasando nuevamente las manos de la chica – los dos juntos para siempre sin nadie en medio – lentamente fue acercándose a su boca/p  
p class="MsoNormal"N-Naruto… - repitió como otras veces lo había hecho ya en ese momento, nada funcionaba; su boca estaría bajo los labios que durante toda su adolescencia quería tener/p 


End file.
